Les cerisiers sont en fleurs
by Atsuka-chan
Summary: Au départ, ça leur avait semblé une bonne idée. Après tout, ça permettrait aux enfants de faire connaissance et eux-mêmes ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais si les enfants sont effectivement ravis par cette initiative, leurs parents, eux, ne sont pas ravis de se revoir. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Merci Grandine ?


-Non.

-Quoi ? Mais je suis sûre que les enfants seront ravis !

-J'ai dit non.

-Tu es trop égoïste. Il sera content de faire connaissance avec des enfants de son âge. Et tous les autres sont d'accords... Tu es le seul qui ne veut pas.

-Comment ça ? Même Metalicana ?

-Oui, même lui. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Bien... d'accord.

-Merci ! Dans ce cas, rendez-vous à la prochaine nouvelle lune.

-Oui, c'est ça.

La lumière scintillante frémit et il savait que chez elle, ça signifiait qu'elle riait. Elle s'en alla rapidement pour ne pas qu'il fasse de remarque. Il grogna et retourna à côté du garçon qui dormait. Il avait la désagréable sensation de s'être faire avoir mais sa fierté l'empêcha de réfléchir plus longtemps sur la question. Quoi, lui Igneel, se faire avoir par Grandine ? C'était tout simplement impossible.

-La prochaine nouvelle lune ? C'est dans une semaine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle utilise des formules aussi désuètes ? Celle-là alors...

-Hm...

Surpris, il se tourna vers l'enfant endormi près de lui. Il eut peur un instant de l'avoir réveillé mais ce dernier se contenta de se serrer encore plus contre le dragon, recherchant sa chaleur rassurante.

-Bonne nuit, mon petit dragon.

Il sourit et regarda avec tendresse le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses. Dans une semaine, c'était le printemps. La saison des cerisiers. Et même si le garçon était né en été, le dragon de feu ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque part, sa véritable saison était le printemps et ses douces couleurs.

-Oui, bonne nuit... Natsu.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses ouvrait grand les yeux, comme émerveillé par le paysage qui s'offrait à lui alors que celui-ci ne comportait rien d'exceptionnel. Une vaste clairière garnie d'herbe verte et de mousse, ainsi qu'un sous-bois frais et ombragé. Le tout éloigné d'un quelconque village et dépourvu de toute présence humaine. Igneel regarda tendrement son fils et le laissa un instant contempler le lieu, avant de lui en dire un peu plus sur la raison de leur venue ici :

-Sais-tu pourquoi nous sommes là Natsu ?

Le garçon fit mine de réfléchir avant de s'exclamer joyeusement qu'il ne savait pas.

-Eh bien, disons que j'ai récemment reçu la visite d'un vieille amie à moi et...

Igneel s'interrompit. Est-ce que Grandine était vraiment son amie ? Ils passaient leur temps à se charrier mutuellement. Enfin, au vu des relations qu'ils entretenaient avec les autres dragons (surtout Metalicana), il songea que oui.

-Bref, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un sacré bout de temps et elle m'a proposé qu'on se voit tous ensemble.

-Tous ensemble ? Répéta Natsu, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre.

-Oui, les autres dragons et leurs élèves. Enfin, leurs fils.

-Ah...

Natsu fit la moue avant de sourire de toutes ses dents,:

-Il y aura des dragons de mon âge ?!

-Je pense. Ils seront peut-être plus jeunes ou plus vieux, je ne sais pas. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerais que tu te comportes bien et que tu ne les embêtes pas trop, d'accord ?

-Oui Papa ! Mais je pourrais quand même me servir de mes techniques de combat, dis ? Minauda Natsu, la mine suppliante.

-Hein ? Bien sûr ! Répondit Igneel en riant. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils pensent que tu ne sais pas te battre !

Natsu sourit. Bien sûr qu'il savait se battre !

-Mais dis Papa, ça fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu ? Demanda Natsu.

-Je ne sais plus, une petite centaine d'années je crois...

Natsu écarquilla les yeux. Une centaine d'années ?

-Mais c'est énorme ! s'écria le garçon, impressionné.

Le dragon de feu regarda son presque fils, attendri. Comment ce petit bout d'humain âgé d'une dizaine d'années pouvait-il espérer comprendre le rapport au temps qu'avaient des dragons vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années ? Igneel sourit et soupira. Un jour, il raconterait à Natsu l'histoire des dragons ainsi que la guerre qui les opposa à Zeleph. Pour l'instant, c'était trop tôt. Le garçon n'avait encore que dix printemps, cette année 777.

-Ils arrivent, dit soudainement Igneel, en fixant le ciel bleu azur.

Aussitôt, Natsu leva la tête vers le ciel, scrutant avec concentration le bleu sans taches. Au bout d'un petit moment, il vit avec stupéfaction apparaître un point noir dans l'éther, qui grossit peu à peu, avant de dévoiler la forme d'un grand dragon de couleur sombre. Ce dernier atterrit bruyamment et Natsu se couvrit un temps les yeux, tant l'éclat des écailles noires sous le soleil était aveuglant. Du dragon descendit alors un garçon qui paraissait avoir un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années. Les cheveux noirs, l'air bougon et les yeux couleur rubis, il semblait ennuyé d'être là et fixa méchamment Natsu. Le garçon lui rendit aussitôt son regard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le nouvel arrivant semblait l'avoir pris tout de suite en grippe. Finalement, le nouveau dit quelques mots, déclenchant sans le savoir une bataille féroce :

-J'aime pas le rose.

Faisait-il référence à la couleur des cheveux de Natsu ou à celle des fleurs de cerisier ? Natsu prit l'insulte pour lui et décida de ne pas se laisser faire :

-J'aime pas tes yeux.

L'autre parut surpris un instant mais reprit vite contenance. Ils se toisèrent haineusement, se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir se supporter une journée entière comme leurs parents le leur avait demandé, quand les dragons décidèrent de faire les présentations.

-Gajil, dit le dragon métallique d'une voix gutturale qui fi frémir Natsu. Je te présente Igneel, le dragon de feu et son pupille Natsu.

Le dénommé Gajil regarda à peine le dragon de feu et se tourna vers Natsu, l'air de dire « j'aime pas ton prénom non plus ».

-Natsu, soupira Igneel, un peu ennuyé de voir l'hostilité déjà entamée entre les deux garçons, je te présente Metalicana, le dragon d'acier et son pupille Gajil.

Voilà. Les présentations étaient faites et maintenant, les deux jeunes dragons pouvaient mettre un nom sur l'autre. Nom qu'ils se jurèrent formellement de ne pas utiliser, préparant mentalement quantité d'insultes pour énerver l'autre.

-Bon, ça va depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda finalement Igneel à Metalicana.

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de savoir si je vais bien ? Questionna l'autre dragon.

-Je m'inquiètes pas, je suis juste poli, moi, rétorqua le dragon de feu.

Metalicana, piqué au vif par le ton qu'avait employé le dragon rouge, grogna :

-Une centaine de printemps qu'on s'est pas vu et tu me portes déjà sur les nerfs. Ça commence bien.

-C'est réciproque. Je me demande comment Grandine à pu penser un instant qu'on pourrait s'entendre.

-Celle-là, elle a une cervelle de Wyvern parfois.

-Elle en a déjà la couleur, fit subtilement remarquer Igneel.

Metalicana approuva d'un mouvement de tête, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était en train d'approuver une parole d'Igneel . Comme quoi, quand il s'agissait de discuter et de se moquer de quelqu'un d'autre, ces deux-là s'entendaient très bien.

Du côté des enfants, ceux-ci étaient occupés à se regarder en chiens de faïence et à se faire la grimace. Ils ne prononçaient pas un mot, se bornant à penser que l'autre ne le méritait pas. Une ombre grandissante attira finalement leur attention. Un autre dragon arrivait. De couleur blanche, l'air vieux et honorable, ses écailles plumeuses lui faisait comme une longue barbe au niveau de sa mâchoire. Il se posa doucement sur le sol, et un petit garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans descendit de son dos, l'air encore ensommeillé. Il aperçut tout de suite les deux autres dragons, et recula un peu, impressionné.

-Dis, Papa, c'est eux les dragons ? Demanda le blondinet en se serrant contre son dragon, l'air peu rassuré.

-Oui. Je te présente Metalicana, le dragon d'acier et Igneel, le dragon de feu, dit le dragon blanc d'une voix rauque mais où perçait une certaine douceur. Vos enfants ne sont pas là ?

-Bien sûr que si Weiss', rétorqua Metalicana d'un ton agressif. C'est lui ton pupille ? Il n'a pas l'air bien dégourdi.

-Metalicana, il est encore jeune, tempéra Igneel. C'est sûrement la première fois qu'il voit d'autres dragons que Weisslogia.

-Gajil aussi, pourtant lui n'en a pas fait toute une histoire, renchérit le dragon d'acier.

-Mais Gajil a presque douze printemps il me semble, non ? (Metalicana confirma.) Eh bien, tout s'explique. Ce petit-là n'a pas encore six printemps, je me trompe ?

-Je les fêterai lors de l'arrivée de la neige ! S'exclama soudain le blondinet, d'une voix étonnamment forte par rapport à l'instant précédent.

-Il a du cran, remarqua Igneel, sous l'œil confus de Metalicana qui concéda que pour répondre comme ça à des dragons, c'était vrai.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Igneel à l'enfant, qui semblait désormais sûr de lui, presque un peu trop d'ailleurs.

-Sting ! Je suis le dragon de la lumière, s'écria l'enfant pour prouver son courage.

-Sting, je te présente Gajil, l'élève de Metalicana et Natsu, mon protégé à moi.

L'enfant se tourna dans la direction désignée par le dragon rouge et vit enfin les deux autres garçons. L'un d'eux l'effraya un peu, il était grand et avait un regard perçant. L'autre lui parut plus gentil, des yeux onyx rieurs et des cheveux de la couleur des cerisiers qu'il aimait tant.

-T'es pas bien grand, dit celui qu'il reconnut comme étant Gajil.

-'Lut, moi c'est Natsu ! On peut être copains ?

Sting regarda les deux garçons, un peu déboussolé. L'un d'eux lui envoyait une pique et l'autre lui parlait gentiment, drôle de contraste. Mais sa fierté reprit vite le dessus et il voulut réussir à être amis avec les deux. Foi de Sting !

-On peut être amis tous les trois ! Lança-t-il à l'attention de Gajil alors que Natsu prenait joyeusement sa main.

-J'suis pas ami avec les mioches.

La réponse avait le mérite d'être clair et Sting entraîna son nouvel ami un peu plus loin. Si ce grognon de Gajil le prenait comme ça, alors il ne lui parlerait plus et attendrait que le brun vienne de lui-même. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à lui demander son amitié une seconde fois. On ne se jouait pas de Sting !

Pendant ce temps, les dragons échangeaient quelques banalités en attendant l'arrivée de Grandine.

-C'est elle qui nous invite et c'est la dernière à arriver, remarqua Weisslogia. Quelle malpolie !

-Il ne manque pas qu'elle, Skiadrum aussi est en retard, gronda Metalicana. Ces deux-là ne perdent rien pour attendre...

-Tiens, quand on parle du dragon, on en voit la queue, dit Igneel, le regard rivé sur le ciel.

En effet, un autre dragon s'approchait. Sa robe blanche duveteuse était sans nul doute celle de Grandine, et Metalicana marmonna un « c'est pas trop tôt » alors que la dragonne atterrissait souplement.

-Désolé du retard, j'ai été contrainte de faire un détour pour éviter un endroit rempli d'humains, s'excusa Grandine en faisant descendre de son dos une petite fille aux courts cheveux bleus. Wendy, voici mes amis.

La fillette leva ses grands yeux marrons vers les dragons et, un peu intimidée, elle montra successivement du doigt Igneel, Metalicana et Weisslogia.

-Igneel, Skiadrum et Weisslogia, c'est ça Grandine ? Dit-elle sur le ton d'une récitation, comme si sa dragonne lui avait fait apprendre par cœur le nom de tous les dragons.

-Non, le dragon noir s'appelle Metalicana, c'est le dragon d'acier. Regarde les plaques sur son corps, elles sont toutes en acier.

La fillette cligna des yeux et approuva d'un hochement de tête, pendant que Metalicana se demandait quel sort il pouvait bien réserver à cette gamine qui avait osé le comparer à ce croulant de Skiadrum.

-Et retiens bien mon nom gamine, gronda le dragon noir en montrant les crocs.

Wendy eut peur et se réfugia derrière une des pattes de Grandine, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu n'as pas honte de lui faire peur ?! Espèce de Wyvern sans manières ! Rugit Grandine.

-Telle dragonne telle gamine, se contenta de répondre le dragon noir en haussant ses massives épaules.

-Rustre. Bien, Wendy, va jouer avec les autres enfants si tu veux.

La petite ne se fit pas prier et courut en direction des autres enfants, laissant les dragons seuls. Wendy arriva devant Gajil et lui tendit la main :

-Je m'appelle Wendy !

-Moi c'est Gajil et je m'en fiche de savoir ton nom. Va jouer ailleurs la mioche.

-Mais...

-Mais rien du tout ! Tu pollues l'air que je respire, va jouer ailleurs !

-Je peux pas le polluer l'air, je peux juste... comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui, l'a-s-s-a-i-n-i-r. C'est Grandine qui l'a dit.

Le tout servi avec le plus adorable sourire de gosse que Gajil ait jamais vu. Il se résolut à laisser tomber l'agressivité qui ne marchait décidément pas avec ce bout de fille et posa une main sur la tête de Wendy.

-écoute, j'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi, mais les deux cervelles de Wyvern là-bas, je suis sûre qu'elles voudront bien.

Les yeux de Wendy étaient remplis d'étoiles.

-Vraiment ? Je vais les voir alors !

-Voilà c'est ça, bon vent !

La fillette repartit et Gajil soupira. La journée allait être très longue...

Quand Wendy arriva près de Natsu et Sting, ceux-ci étaient occupés à déloger un lapin de son trou. Elle les salua d'une voix joyeuse et les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent rapidement, étonnés de voir une fillette.

-T'es qui toi ? Demanda Natsu sans aucun tact.

-Je m'appelle Wendy, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Moi c'est Sting ! Dit l'autre garçon en bombant le torse.

-Et moi, c'est Natsu ! Salut Wendy !

Wendy était contente de voir que les deux enfants semblaient plus amicaux que Gajil. Mais elle se souvint des paroles de ce dernier et demanda :

-Dites, c'est vrai que vous êtes des cervelles de Wyvern ?

-Qui t'a dit ça ?! Crièrent les deux d'une seule voix.

-Ben, Gajil pourquoi ?

-Celui-là, je vais le tuer ! Hurla Natsu, énervé.

-Attends-moi Natsu, je vais t'aider ! Continua Sting.

Ils couraient vers le fils de Metalicana quand arriva le dernier dragon. Il était noir, de taille plutôt petite si on le comparait à Metalicana ou Igneel et ses écailles étaient vieilles et abîmées. Mais cela suffit à détourner un instant l'attention de Natsu et Sting qui se précipitèrent vers les dragons pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Cheveux courts noirs corbeaux, deux rubis en guise d'yeux et un visage pâle et inexpressif. Il ne semblait pas du tout troublé par la présence d'autant de dragons. Il était bien habillé, et avait une cape taillée dans une étoffe de couleur sombre, qui faisait ressortir sa minceur. Il s'inclina devant les dragons, avant de se présenter de lui-même :

-Je m'appelle Rogue. Enchanté.

Pour un enfant de cinq ans, il avait beaucoup de manières et ne dégageait pas cette animalité que les autres enfants avaient développé en côtoyant des dragons. Il fit quelques pas vers les autres enfants, guettant leur réaction. Sting fut le premier qui s'approcha, et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, cet enfant aux cheveux noirs de jais l'attirait beaucoup. Il lui prit la main et dit d'une voix claire :

-Je m'appelle Sting ! Soyons amis, d'acord ?

Contraste saisissant entre la blondeur de Sting et la noirceur de Rogue, qui se contenta de hocher doucement la tête pour approuver Sting. Les trois autres se présentèrent et ils partirent tous jouer dans le sous-bois. Mais alors qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de trouver un jeu qui les intéresseraient tous, Natsu se souvint des paroles de Gajil à l'égard de lui et Sting.

-D'ailleurs Gajil, c'est vrai que tu penses que Sting et moi, on est des cervelles de Wyvern ?

Gajil eut un rictus et Natsu prit ça pour un oui.

-Carcasse avariée ! Cria le rose à l'attention de Gajil.

-Sale Vouivre !

-Patte de hibou !

-Crotte de lapin !

-Fillette !

-Hein ?! Espèce de sale-

-Les enfants, vous n'êtes pas en train de vous disputer j'espère ?

La voix d'Igneel leur ft l'effet d'une douche froide et l'espace d'un instant, par pur instinct de survie, Natsu et Gajil, bras dessus bras dessous, chantonnèrent d'un air faussement joyeux « on est amis, on est amis ! » sous le regard attentif de Sting qui trouvait que Natsu avait une assurance sans pareille pour dire des insultes.

Pendant ce temps, Wendy avait entraîné Rogue un peu plus loin pour qu'il joue avec elle et le jeune garçon se tenait debout à l'entrée du petit bois, droit comme un i en attendant que Wendy finisse sa comptine :

-Promenons-nous dans les bois, tant qu'le dragon n'y est pas, si il y était, il nous attraperait !

Rogue entendait un peu partout des bruissements de feuilles, signe que la fillette courait derrière les arbres.

-Dragon, y es-tu ? Que fais-tu ?

Rogue soupira. C'était à lui.

-Je mets ma chemise, dit-il sans conviction.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au haut de son corps en se disant que ce jeu était stupide. Il avait déjà mis sa chemise. Mais le rire cristallin de Wendy se fit entendre alors qu'elle reprenait la chanson et Rogue ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en arrêtant de jouer.

Soudain, la fillette cria. Les quatre garçons arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour se précipiter dans la direction du cri.

-Wendy ! Cria Natsu en courant vers la fillette qu'il venait de voir, étendue sur le sol.

Il la prit dans ses bras,cherchant à comprendre la raison de son cri quand la petite ouvrit les yeux en faisant « bouh ! ».

-Je vous ai bien eu, rit-elle en se relevant. C'était une blague !

Gajil grogna. Voilà pourquoi il détestait les mioches ! Quant à Rogue, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle là-dedans.

-Bon, on fait un jeu tous ensemble ! Déclara-t-elle sous le regard consterné des quatre autres.

Les quatre garçons n'en revenaient pas de se faire si facilement menés en bateau, et ce par une fille âgée d'à peine cinq ans. Mais aucun d'eux n'eut le cran de protester, surtout pas Gajil. Il avait déjà vu les larmes de la fillette en action contre son père et avait vu à quel point elles étaient efficaces, sans compter qu'ils détestait les mômes braillards.

-Vous voulez jouer à quoi ? Questionna Wendy.

-Je sais, répondit Sting avec enthousiasme, on n'a qu'à jouer à 1,2,3 dragon !

-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, s'exclama Natsu d'un ton gai.

-Je connais pas ce jeu, murmura tristement Wendy.

-Hein ? Mais tu connais rien de la vie gamine ! S'écria Gajil pour qui connaître ce jeu semblait évident.

-On t'apprendra, fit calmement Rogue.

-Merci !

Wendy voulut tous les serrer dans ses bras en même temps mais, n'y réussissant pas, elle leur demanda de se tenir la main pour pouvoir faire une ronde de l'amitié. Gajil tenta de s'y soustraire mais un regard de Wendy l'en découragea et il prit la main que lui tendait la fillette. Sitng lui, était entre Natsu et Rogue, entre la chaleur bouillonnante et le froid paisible. Il regarda Rogue en souriant, et ce dernier lui rendit son sourire. Curieuse alchimie entre l'ombre et la lumière.

-Maintenant, vous m'expliquez les règles?

-Oui!

Heureuse cohésion entre ces enfants qui n'avaient que des dragons en commun.

Du côté des dragons, les nouvelles allaient bon train, ils avaient un siècle de potins à rattraper après tout ! Mais leur discussion s'animait quelque peu alors qu'ils se remémoraient quelques vieilles histoires :

-Oui, et là, je me souviens, j'ai gagné le tournoi !

-Skiadrum, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne participais pas ce jour-là ! C'est moi qui a gagné ! Gronda Metalicana.

-Je confirme, mon pauvre Skiadrum, soupira Grandine. Tu deviendrais pas un peu sénile ?

-Moi sénile ? Jamais !

La voix chevrotante du plus vieux des dragons présents n'aidait pas sa plaidoirie. De toute façon, Skiadrum n'avait jamais été bon en combat un contre tous. Sa participation à un tel tournoi était improbable.

-Ce sont des événements vieux de plus de deux cents ans... Tout le monde peut se tromper, non ? Fit remarquer Weisslogia pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oh, ferme-la Weiss' ! Ordonna Metalicana. Tu veux défendre ton copain, c'est ça ? Admets juste qu'il est sénile et puis voilà !

-Tiens, les enfants jouent tous ensemble ! S'exclama gaiement Grandine dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention des dragons.

-J'espère que votre connerie est pas contagieuse et que vos enfants la transmettront pas à Gajil. Je me demande pourquoi il s'abaisse à jouer avec eux.

Igneel et Weisslogia n'aimèrent pas l'insinuation :

-T'insinues quoi Meta' ? Que mon gosse est stupide ? Feula Igneel.

-Si son cerveau est de la même couleur que ses cheveux alors oui, railla le dragon d'acier.

-Et pourquoi ça je t'en prie ? Le rose lui va très bien !

-C'est une couleur de fille chez les humains ! Tu veux que ton gosse ait l'air aussi viril qu'une stupide midinette ?!

-Qu'as-tu dit ? Pour toi, les filles sont des ''stupides midinettes'' ? Eh bien permets-moi de te dire que tu te trompes sur le compte de Wendy !

-De plus, continua Weisslogia, pourquoi prendrais-tu exemple sur les humains Metalicana ? Nos enfants sont de sang-mêlé, non ? Les codes des dragons leur conviennent très bien et, que je sache, il n'y a pas de distinction entre les couleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tch.

Metalicana baissa la tête un moment, cherchant en vain une réplique cinglante à retourner à son adversaire.

-D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'un dragon s'était même paré de mille fleurs pour séduire une dragonne, bégaya Skiadrum. Comme quoi, les couleurs, ça peut être utile...

-Tu parles de l'histoire de Jasmin ? C'est pas pareil Skia', ce dragon était daltonien, soupira Igneel.

-En même temps, avec un nom pareil...

Et tous les dragons de rire joyeusement à l'évocation de l'infortuné Jasmin.

-1,2,3...dragon !

Gajilse se retourna brutalement, une grimace sur le visage et les yeux scrutant le moindre mouvement.

-Ah, vu ! Natsu t'as bougé !

Le rose ronchonna et se remit au fond. Les autres étaient immobiles, sauf peut-être Wendy qui oscillait un peu. Mais comme c'était ses premières parties, ils avaient décidé de passer l'éponge.

-Bon, 1,2,3... drag-!

Au moment où Gajil allait se retourner, une main se posa sur le rocher. Main pâle voire fantomatique qui était sans aucun doute possible celle de Rogue.

-Rah mais j'en ai marre, cria Natsu, c'est sa troisième victoire d'affilée !

Rogue ne sembla pas ému d'entendre ça et garda son air impassible. Il n'osa pas dire que ce jeu ne l'amusait pas beaucoup car de toute manière, peu de choses trouvaient grâce à ses yeux.

-Bon, on arrête, proposa Sting, lui aussi un peu déçu de ne pas gagner.

-Non ! Je peux faire celui qui compte ? Demanda Wendy.

Les autres se regardèrent, se consultant mutuellement.

-Une seule partie alors, adjugea Gajil.

-Ouais !

Wendy courut se mettre en place et, les mains sur le rocher, elle attendit que les garçons lui donnent le signal de départ. Elle compta lentement et prépara mentalement sa grimace. En effet, pour faire bouger plus facilement les autres, celui qui comptait avait le droit de les effrayer, et la grimace faisait entièrement partie du jeu.

-1,2,3... dragon !

La fillette fit volte-face avec ce qu'elle semblait appeler une grimace. Or, tirer la langue n'a jamais fait vraiment peur à personne et aucun des garçons ne bougea. Elle se remit à compter et, se retournant à nouveau, elle cria ''bouh !'' en montrant ses petites canines de lait. Encore une fois, cela ne pouvait faire peur à personne. Par contre, ça pouvait faire rire et Natsu succomba le premier, explosant de rire devant la figure concentrée de la jeune fille. Sitng le rejoint bientôt, lui-même suivi par Gajil. Seul Rogue ne riait pas, mais sa tête avait pris une drôle de teinte violette et ils comprirent que le brun se retenait de respirer pour ne pas céder au fou-rire. Finalement, un spasme le secoua et Wendy déclara qu'elle les avait bien eu et qu'elle avait gagné. Ils lui accordèrent cette victoire, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, et Grandine les appela, leur demandant s'ils ne voulaient pas faire un tour à la rivière qui coulait pas très loin. Natsu et Sting acceptèrent avec joie, tandis que Gajil marmonnait que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Finalement, il fut convenu que tous iraient à la rivière, au plus grand désespoir de Wendy qui ne savait toujours pas nager et qui avait peur que l'eau ne soit trop froide.

La rivière était bordée de cerisiers en fleurs et des pétales roses jonchaient le sol formant un tapis naturel très doux au toucher. Natsu se précipita pour arriver le premier au bord de l'eau.

-Premier !

-Deuxième ! Cria Sting peu après.

Les autres arrivèrent peu après, sous le regard bienveillant de Grandine. À la surprise de tous, Natsu sauta directement dans l'eau, sans enlever ses vêtements et sans vérifier si l'eau était assez chaude. Prenant cela comme un défi, Sting sauta à son tour.

-AAAH ! Mais elle est glacée ! Hurla Sting en se mettant à grelotter.

-T'es pas malin aussi de plonger sans enlever tes vêtements ! Ricana Gajil qui restait tranquillement sur la berge.

-Ah ouais ?

Sting prit de l'eau dans ses mains et arrosa copieusement Gajil qui commença à insulter le blond. Pendant ce temps Natsu était sorti de l'eau et s'était placé derrière Gajil sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Le rose fit un clin d'œil à Sting qui s'écarta un peu, pouffant, et Natsu poussa Gajil dans l'eau. En remontant à la surface, le disciple de Metalicana laissa échapper des jurons et Rogue, attentionné, boucha les oreilles de Wendy pour ne pas qu'elle entende.

-Natsu t'es mort !

Ce dernier était toujours sur la rive comme pour mettre Gajil au défi de l'attraper. Gajil sortit de l'eau et se mit à courir après Natsu qui, mouillé, glissa sur des pétales de fleurs et s'étala de tout son long.

-Ah, t'es pas doué ! railla Gajil en mettant un pied sur Natsu. Voilà, je t'ai attrapé.

-Hein ?! Tu m'as pas attrapé du tout, sale tricheur !

Et Natsu se débattait en vain pour échapper à l'emprise de Gajil. Son secours vint de Sting qui fit un croche-pied à Gajil... qui tomba sur Natsu.

-Et en plus t'es lourd ! Gémit le pauvre Natsu écrasé sous son rival.

Rogue soupira et aida Gajil et Natsu à se relever. Ces deux-là étaient tellement puérils ! D'ailleurs, Grandine nota au passage que malgré la différence d'âge qui séparait Natsu et Gajil de Rogue, ce dernier était bien plus mature.

Un peu plus loin, Sting essayait de se réchauffer alors que Wendy mettait la main dans l'eau pour tenter d'attraper des pétales de fleurs flottant à la surface. Natsu vint finalement s'asseoir à côté de Sting et Wendy. Il avisa le blond toujours grelottant et le prit amicalement dans ses bras, faisant fonctionner sa magie de feu.

-Comme ça, t'auras plus froid ! Dit-il en souriant à un Sting sous le charme qui commençait réellement à penser qu'il aimait bien les cerisiers et que Natsu était vraiment classe.

Et comme Wendy, qui s'était lassée de jouer avec l'eau, voyait l'étreinte des deux garçons, elle se jeta sur eux pour leur faire un câlin, ce qu'ils acceptèrent en riant.

Quant à Gajil, il était occupé à râler comme quoi ses vêtements étaient trempés. Rogue, un peu en retrait, lui tendit sa cape, qu'il avait jusque là gardée sur lui.

-Tiens, si tu veux te sécher.

Gajil se saisit de la cape en murmurant un merci et Rogue sourit doucement. Sous ses apparences de brute, Gajil était quelqu'un de très sensible.

Et, sans que les enfants le sachent, tous les dragons avaient cessé de se chamailler, observant avec une tendresse non dissimulée leurs protégés. La journée ne touchait pas encore à sa fin et il leur restait du temps pour jouer encore et se disputer, avant de se réconcilier. Ils étaient tous heureux, sous les cerisiers en fleurs, et auraient bien voulu que ce moment dure éternellement. Et tous les dragons savaient que si, à la fin de la journée, ils devraient tous se séparer, un instinct étrange leur murmura que ces enfants se retrouveraient bien un jour...


End file.
